Stay Gold: Story of a Soc's Love
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: I'm finally moving back in with my brother and father. It's been 10 years since I've lat seen them. Now that I've seen how much things have changed since I've left, I don't like it. After my first few nights there I managed to see my brother get killed, run away with two strangers, and find love with my brother's own murderer.
1. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Outsiders. Only my OC's.**

**A/N: I don't update unless I get reviews please! :) 3**

* * *

"Thank you so much. Here's your pay." I told the taxi driver after he drove me to my destination and helped my place my bags down outside.

"Anytime, miss." He said taking the money, "And thank you."

He then turned and walked back towards his taxi and drove off.

I turned back towards the large house in front of me and took a deep breath and knocked on the front door and sat down my suitcases. Immediately, my brother opened up.

He looked as if he had no idea who I was, "May I hep you?" He asked.

I looked at him and smiled, "Bobby!" I exclaimed.

His eyes immediately widened, "ASHLEY!" Bob yelled and picked me up, spinning me around.

I smiled and hugged him back as he slowly placed me back on the ground.

I laughed, "Wow! I've missed you too, Bobby." I said, using his old nickname.

He looked at me and smirked "Hey, don't start with me, Ash." He said, wrapping an arm around my neck while chuckling, "Let's get you and these bags inside." He said and grabbed my bags from the ground.

So, if you haven't guessed already, I'm Ashley Sheldon; Bob Sheldon's younger sister. I'm 15 and I'm moving in with my brother and father... My mom lost custody over me after she went over bored with her alcoholism. She got drunk every night and would either leave me alone by myself or come home from the bar with different guys each night. I was too scared to report it, but after a while, the new got out to the neighborhood and the neighbors reported it.

Now, I have to live with my father. I always loved my father, but after his and my mother's divorce, he got custody of my brother and my mother got custody of me. It's been seven years since I've seen my brother and father... Now I don't ever want to leave them again.

"Dad! Dad!"My brother called throughout the house.

"I'm working!" A man's voice called back harshly from another room int he large house.

Bob sighed and I looked down, disappointingly.

"Same old dad..." I whispered, but Bob still heard me.

"Yeah... Never changes." He nodded, agreeing with me.

Our dad was always busy with work._ Work this and work that._ He doesn't even care that I've been gone with that monster for 10 years and finally came back. It's just like how it was before I left, while I was leaving, while I was gone and when I get back:_ I barely exist._

I looked up towards my brother and walked closer to him, engulfing him in a hug, seeing as I needed one at the moment.

He took a deep breath and pulled me back slightly to get a good look at me, "God, you've grown up, haven't you?"

I giggled, "Well that's what happens over 10 years." I stated.

He smiled, "I can see that... Now go unpack your things in your room." He said.

I looked at him, confused yet happy, "You... You kept my room? I thought you would've done something with it by now."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

I shrugged, "I-I don't know." I sighed and turned to get my bags. Bob helped me with some and we made our way to my room. I remember exactly where it is.

I opened the door to my bedroom and gasped at the sight...

"Oh my god..." I sighed.

Everything was exactly how I left it before I left.

"We never touched anything when you were gone." Bob said, sitting my things down on my old king sized bed, "We didn't even open the door..."

I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you so much." I told him and ran into my older brother's arms for a hug. He didn't hesitate to hug me back and we stood there, enjoying each others company.

"I've missed you." I told him.

"I've missed you too." He said and kissed me on the head.

I smiled, finally having my brother back.

* * *

**A few days later...**

It's been almost a week since I've been back home. Dad has finally took acknowledge to my presence, but he didn't seem as excited to have me as I thought he would be. He had a somewhat of a... Neutral reaction.

I'm not in school yet. I'm starting next week after I get settled in and everything.

I yawned as I woke up from my dreamless sleep and immediately saw Bob standing over me.

"Boo!"

I screamed and he quickly put his hand over my mouth and chuckled.

I glared at him and pushed his hand away, "You scared me!"

He laughed, "Yeah, I saw that. Anyways, I got you breakfast." He said.

I smiled, "Aww. That is so..." The smile one my face faltered as I noticed it was just a protein bar.

"Gee, thanks." I said, annoyed while rolling my eyes and snatching my _breakfast_ from his hands.

He smirked at me while making a funny face.

I laughed at his face, "What?"

"Wanna go out tonight?"

I shrugged, "Well, I got nothing better to do than finish unpacking..." I said and loked around at the still unpacked boxes, "Why not?"

* * *

**A while Later...**

"Hey, baby. How's it hangin'? A guy asked me from inside a blue mustang as the car parked in front of our driveway.

I looked at him as he stuck his head out the window and the two guys next to him laughed out loud. I just ignored them, not wanting to acknowledge the strangers, but also not wanting to say something I'll regret.

There were 3 guys in the back and 2 girls and another guy in the front.

"Come on..." Bob whispered to me and grabbed my hand, dragging me over to the teens packed in the car.

"Bob... Who's that?" A very pretty girl with red hair asked my brother.

"She's my sister. She's living with me now." Bob said and I smiled at her and the girl with short, black hair sitting next to her. They both smiled back and I immediately knew we were going to be good friends.

Bob walked me closer to the car and opened the door.

"Marcia scoot over." The red haired girl said to her friend and she did.

Bob and I squeezed ourselves in the front seat. Me at the window seat, him next to me and the red head, Marcia and the dark haired boy driving.

"Ashley, this is Michael, Chris and Matthew." Bob said, pointing to the three guys in the back.

I smiled at everyone and gave a shy, "Hi."

Cherry smiled widely at me and reached over Bob to shake my hand, "HI, I'm Sherry. But everyone calls me Cherry because my hair." She said and we both laughed,"I'm also your brother's girlfriend." She said.

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." I told her and she smiled at me. I turned to bob and smirked, "Well... You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, bobby." I teased my older brother.

He chuckled and shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Marcia laughed and shook her head and reached over, shaking my hand, "I'm Marcia, Randy's girlfriend." She said and I smiled and greeted her back.

"I'm Randy." The guy driving said and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Where to now?" Bob asked.

"We could go to the movies." Cherry suggested and everyone groaned.

I looked at them, confused, "What's wrong? I love the movies."

"They're so boring! But whatever. Let's just go." Bob said, waving it off.

Randy shrugged and started the car and we were off to the movies.


	2. Johnny Cade

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Outsiders. Only my OC's.**

**A/N: I don't update unless I get reviews please! :) 3**

* * *

We soon made it to the movies and Randy parked in the drive in once the movie had started. It seemed Cherry and I were really into it, Marcia kind of was, but everyone else weren't really paying attention...

"Psst. Ashley." Bob whispered to me.

"Hmm?" I asked him, my eyes still on the screen.

"Want some?" He asked.

I looked down to see what he was talking about, "Some wha- What the heck is that?!" I exclaimed, "Put that away!" I demanded him, trying to take the bottle of liquor.

He pulled back, "Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled, "Just try some! Don't be such a baby!" He said and tried to shove the drink down my throat.

"Stop it!" I yelled, pushing him away. I could tell he was already drunk.

"Bob! What the hell are you doing?!" Cherry exclaimed.

Bob looked at her, "Trynna get this baby something to drink!" He said.

I screamed as my brother pushed me against the dashboard and still tried shoving the drink down my throat.

"Bob! Knock it off!" Cherry yelled and her and Marcia tried to push him away from me while the guys in the car just laughed.

"Why?! She needs to cool off!" Bob yelled and purposely poured his drink on my dress.

I screamed loudly as the cold alcohol soaked my dress and ran down my bare legs. Everything got quiet except for the boys laughter. I immediately got out of the car and breathed heavily as I looked around at the people in the car.

"Ashley, come on." Bob said, getting out the car, holding the drink out.

I just looked at him and stayed quiet for a while as we stared at each other. Then...

I slapped him.

Right across the face, leaving a dark red mark on his cheek and a slight scratch.

The guys_ 'Ooh'd'_ as everyone got out the car.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Cherry asked me as her and Marcia stood by my side.

I ignored her question and stared at Bob as he looked at me. I looked around and saw most of the people in their cars, staring at us.

I didn't know what to do so I just ran away towards the theater, my dress and legs still wet and smelly from my brother's actions against me. As I ran, I could hear Cherry and Marcia yelling at the guys i the background, but I didn't turn back. Once I made it to the theater, I sat down in the front by myself.

I quickly wiped my tears as I saw these three guys jump over the railing. The dark one with dark hair sweeping across his face made eye contact with me. I thought he was watching my cry so I quickly looked down, even though I honestly didn't want to. Once they sat behind me, I didn't acknowledge them but I could feel their eyes acknowledging me.

"Ashley! Are you okay?" Cherry and Marcia asked me as the took a seat beside me.

I nodded and wiped more tears away, "It's just... Bob has never acted like that before! I never even knew he drinks! And now my new dress is all ruined!" I exclaimed.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Marcia asked, sweetly.

I shook my head, "I came here to see a movie and I'm going to see a movie." I stated and they both nodded, understanding I wasn't in the best mood now.

One of the guys behind me got really close in my face, lighting his cigarette up. Cherry was next to me so he was close to her as well. We gave each other an annoyed look but rolled our eyes, ignoring the guy. Marcia just laughed at what was going on.

"Are you a real red head?" The guy asked, putting his face in Cherry's hair. She ignored him and looked straight forward.

"Are you real?" He asked her once more and she just ignored him.

He chuckled and the next thing I knew his face was right next to mine, his cheek practically touching my cheek, "What about you? Am I just dreaming your prettiness right now?"

I moved my shoulder, so he would get the hint to leave me alone. He just laughed loudly.

"Cut it out, Dal." The dark haired one from before told him and the guy just sat back in his seat, thankfully.

I looked at the dark haired boy and smiled at him and mouthed, _"Thanks."_ to which he blushed in response.

The annoying guy behind me then put his feet up on my chair, his shoes resting on either shoulder. I made a disgusted face at him and immediately pushed his feet off of me and he was so drunk he couldn't pick himself back up and fell out of his chair and onto the ground with a loud thud.

The two boys with him and Marcia and Cherry laughed. I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

The guy got back up and stood over cherry, "How can I find out if this is your real hair? That this is the real hair th-that you have on you?" He asked, touching her hair and she pushed him away, "These eyebrows too.." She once again pushed him away and scoffed in annoyance. He just laughed and sat back in his seat. He began kicking cherry's seat and she rolled her eyes.

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!" She demanded him.

"Who's gonna make me, huh? Your boyfriend?" He snapped and she just rolled her eyes in response.

The dark haired boy stood up, "I'm gonna go get a coke." He announced.

I immediately stood up, "Me too." I said and went with him. The guy looked at me and blushed and I just smiled slightly.

I walked with him inside to the concessions but we didn't talk much so I decided to make conversation as we stood in the long line.

"Thank you for sticking up for me when that guy was bothering us." I told him.

He smiled shyly, "It's cool. Dal just doesn't know how to act... Especially around pretty girls..." He said and looked at me.

I blushed and looked back at him and noticed he had the nicest brown eyes, but a slight scar on his face. He must've noticed me looking at it and looked down.

"Oh, this? This ain't nothin. Just got into some trouble with the socs." He said.

I looked at him confused, "The what?"

"Oh... yeah, you must be new... Well, a soc is basically the rich kids on the south side. Me and my pals, we're greasers. We live on the North side. The soc think they're better than us just because they have money and we don't..." He explained, "That why they think it's okay to jump us."

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "No. It's not okay. It's never okay to jump someone just because of... Stupid reasons like money!" I told him, "No one should never think that's okay. Ever."

He looked at me, "Well, aren't you a soc? I mean you dress like one," He said and looked me up and down, "Well... Besides that spot on your dress..." He said and chuckled.

I looked down at the spot where Bob had thrown his drink on me. I looked back up and saw him laughing and couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Yeah... My stupid brother was being a jerk earlier and poured his drink on me..." I told him.

"Was that why you were so upset before? He asked and I nodded.

I then kicked the ground angrily, "This is a brand new dress too!" I exclaimed.

The dark haired boy looked at me and laughed which caused me to laugh to.

Someone cleared their throat from beside us and we looked up, "So you gonna buy those cokes or what?" The man working behind the counter asked.

I nodded, "Oh, sorry." I said and began to give him the money for the sodas, but the dark haired boy beat me to it.

"I got it." He said, giving the man the money and we walked away with our cokes.

I glared at him as we just stood there. He looked up and laughed, "What?"

"I could've paid." I stated.

He smirked, "Well too bad." He teased and we laughed together.

"I'm sorry... I still haven't introduced myself." I said and held out my hand, "I'm Ashley Sheldon."

He looked at me, suddenly sadness showing in his eyes, "Sheldon?" He asked, alarmed.

I nodded, confused, "Yes. Sheldon. Is there something wrong?" I asked him, my hand still extended towards him.

He was quiet for a minute as he thought about something, "N-No. Nothing's wrong." He said and shook my hand.

"I'm Johnny Cade."


End file.
